mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Spike with lazy eyes S1E1.png|And the very first derp of the entire series award goes to... Spike!!! Sorry Derpy... SpikeAboutToBelch S01E01.png|"Oh boy...". Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|"We love parcnic!!!" Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png|You always make this face when somepony puts their hoof in your mouth StuffedTwilight S01E01.png|"Gonna... barf...". Twilight "Bleh!" S1E01.png|Bleh! CrushingTwilight S01E01.png|And then she exploded... SpikeDerp S01E01.png|He really is tired. Twilight derping in the dark S1E1.png|Twilight Sparkle is intentionally cross eyed, and Spike doesn't have a clue what's going on. Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png|'*GASP*' Twilight shocked S01E01.png|"I... may have mixed the wrong drink...". Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png|Applrr! Spike falling S1E01.png Twilight spits out the food Applejack fed her S1E01.png Twilight and Spike shocked S1E1.png Twilight_wierd_smile_cropped_S01E01.png Twilight hot1 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie PieDerp1 S01E02.png|"Wheee!" Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|"Let's go!" Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|Rarity caught in the act. Twilight near fall S1E2.png|It's kinda hard to tell from this picture, but rest assured, she's derping. Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|'*GASP*' Twilight pushes Pinkie Pie S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Pinkie Pie displaced jaw S1E02.png Twilight_can't_be_happening_S1E2.png Fluttershy_confused_S01E02.png The Ticket Master Spike burping a letter S01E03.png|BARP! Belchin'Spike4 S01E03.png|"Uh oh...". Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|''Sure'' Spike, we believe you when you say it doesn't hurt... Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png|BATS! Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Yep. Pinkie Pie tongue S01E03.png|Bloop! Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png|This is your face when you pee yourself in front of your girlfriend. Spike swallowing his fist S01E03.png|"So, Spike? How does it taste?" Twilight squeezed S01E03.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png|"Uhh... Twilight... what did you do...???" Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|So AWESOME!!!!!! CrushedFaceApplejack S01E04.png|Elephantjack. Applejack with lazy eyes S1E4.png|"Can't. Understand. Voices!" Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|"I'm always reddy to halp!" Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Errr... Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png|What's this, Dash? A new trick? Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|Too much Applebuckin', I presume? Applederp S1E4.png|"Hello, fairies...I'm Appleefeprloo!" Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png|"Ugh...wheat worms?" Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|Watch out, Pinkie's gonna vomit! Lily Surprised S01E04.png|"I'm on TV?!" Lily Fainting S01E04.png|"But I'm not even ready!" *faints* SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png|She has seen you naked... Applejack gone S01E04.png|Naked ponies........ Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Why the long face? Oh, right. SpikeHiccup1 S01E05.png|"Don't anypony help me or anything...". Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|So why exactly does Spike deliver the mail if this happens to him? Pinkie Pie hiccups "are you kidding?" S1E5.png|Let's shave Pinkie so we can make bungee cords for sky diving! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow "all in good fun" S1E5.png|Beep..... Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png|Bop. Rarity sneeze S1E5.png|What's zis? Shocked pony S1E5.png|A pony making a shocked face after Gilda makes Fluttershy cry. Lyra weird face S1E5.png|I have seen worse! Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Cloud Kicker seems to have a problem. Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png|Pinkie Pie used ElectricHoofshake. ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE! ElectrifiedGilda2 S01E05.png|Gilda, seen here graduating from Pinkie's University of Derps. Snakes make Gilda's feathers fluffy S1E05.png|"I luv pop can!" OutofBreathGilda S01E05.png|Cake'll do that to ya. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric handshake Boast Busters Twilight and Spike shocked S1E6.png|Just....What? Twilight magically zips Spike's mouth shut S1E06.png|"Shut up!" Rainbow spinning on the ground S1E06.png|Blurry derpings. CrabDuckDash S01E06.png|It's like a mix between a crab and a duck. Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|"I think I'm... gonna be sick...". Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|'My Butt!!!' Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png|And they were never heard from again... Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Snips derping S1E6.png|Snips is Derping Snips and Snails shocked S1E06.png Dragonshy Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|I didn't know that Pinkie's tail is a contact softener! Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Eeep! Fluttershy looking down a cliff cropped S1E7.png|''Long ......way..down.'' Avalanche! S01E07.png|"Avalanche!!!" Derpin' Applejack S01E07.png|"Dragon smoke makes me derp". Rainbow Dash startled S01E07.png|"Don't sneak up on me, because this happens when you do". Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png|"Dragon!!!" Fluttershy gets scared by a leaf S1E7.png|"Leaf!!!" Pinkie slips cropped S01E07.png Fluttershy looses her footing S1E07.png rarity confused cropped S1E07.png Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Main cast knocked out S1E7.png Look Before You Sleep Applejack cross eyed S1E8.png|"I can go derpy too, just watch." Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Pillow fight, gone wrong. Rarity slack-jawed.png|I think her brain just stopped working for a moment there. TwilightDerpS01E08.png|Twice in one episode? You may have a problem Twilight. Rarity scared of Twilight's story S01E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png The Headless Horse S01E08.png Applejack shocking Rarity in bed S1E8.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Bridle Gossip Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.png|The light! It burns! Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|No AJ! Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png|"Y'all right there Twilight?" StrangePinkieFace S01E09.png|This just does not look right. Scared Applejack S01E09.png|"I see dead ponies..." (And Apple Bloom has seen their kind before, so she doesn't care!) Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png Swarm of the Century Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png|Well that doesn't even look like her anymore. Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|I'm not even sure how she can accomplish that, but it looks really painful. ShockedTwilight S01E10.png|''Bugs......Bugs everywhere....'' Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png|The last thing she ever saw... Crazy Twilight S01E10.png|"I am spaghetti". Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png|"Pretty colors!" OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png|"Yes, we can build Ponyville back in less than a minute". DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|And Celestia lifted up he shirt...... Winter Wrap Up Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Lyra is a bit more excited than anypony should be. DazedTwilight S01E11.png|"Bop barp". ScaredTwilight S01E11.png|This is when Twilight became very aware that someone with murderous intent was behind her... Twilight with a surprised face S1E11.png|"I can see EVERYTHING!!!" ApplejackAndSpikeAboutToBeHit S01E11.png|No comment. Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|What Apple Bloom's sales tactics do. Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png|Berryshine is shocked Applejack puts her hoof in Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|"Put a sock....er, hoof in it!" Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops doesn't like buckets of apples. Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Who are you gonna believe?" Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png|Ka-derp Roller ponies with lazy eyes S1E12.png|Three pony pileup. Fall Weather Friends Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|"Quiet! The voices! They are telling me things!" Rainbow Dash catching up to Applejack S1E13.png|"I'm gonna git ye Applejack, you and your ridiculous face...". Suited For Success AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|"I question your abilities, Rarity." Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png|And his royal flank probably stinks. Rarity is surprised S1E14.png|Losing her mind.... Hoity Toity shocked by lightning S01E14.png|Shocking! Feeling Pinkie Keen Spike dazed after being hit by the rock S1E15.png|"I love Rarity!" Crazy Pinkie S01E15.png|"Something's gonna fall!!!" ShakenTwilight S01E15.png|O_O Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png|"Somepony call 911! Twilight's gone derpy again!" Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png|Not what you'd normally see in the tub. Twilight with lazy eyes whilst running S1E15.png|Quit looking so smug Pinkie and get Twilight some help. ScreamingSpike S01E15.png|"Twitchy tail!!!" Twilight anvil derp S01E15.png|Ouch... that should hurt. Pinkie Pie "That would've spoiled the secret" S1E15.png|OOOO Not that smile! Spike asks Pinkie if her tail is still twitching S1E15.png|"Wait, whats that on your neck?" SpikeBeingPulled S01E15.png|"Oh boy...". Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png|Lol! Twilight starting to get very angry S1E15.png|"I'm so angry!" Pinkie Pie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png|''"Uh oh...". Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png|I ate too much last night. Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Even Fluttershy falls victim to the Derpy eyes. Twilight "it was a crazy weekend of studying" S1E16.png|I go derpy on purpose. DreamyRainbow S01E16.png|Any bigger, and her eyes would pop out. Rainbow Dash freaks out S1E16.png|Poop! CrashingDash S01E16.png|I had 'WAY' too much to drink last night. Stare Master Rarity shocked S1E17.png|"Bathroom!!!" Rarity "what now" S01E17.png|"Something's out there..." Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png|Yet another derp for Twilight. Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|She may have gone derpy. Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png|"Why can't fit in burdhowse?" Fluttershy and Twilight look at Opal clawing Rarity S1E17.png|Twilight's chocolate milk face. The Show Stoppers Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|Where did the wall go? Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|"...discover your talent for...house cleaning?" Derpy Granny Smith S01E18.png|"Ah'm so old Ah can't even keep mah eyes straight!" Applejack's reaction to the CMC's practice S1E18.png|Guess who's singing right now. Apple Bloom trips S1E18.png|"Yikes!" Apple Bloom with lazy eyes S1E18.png|"I am the prettiest pony around!" Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png|Twilight finds out what's in her apple juice. A Dog and Pony Show Spike dazed S1E19.png|"''How'd I end up here?..." AngryDog S01E19.png|"Oh goodness gracious, I can't take this anymore!" Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png|Just derpin' the day away. Surprised Rarity S1E19.png|Yes Rarity, we're all aware of what that dog just did to you... Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy is scared S1E20.png|Scared horseapple-less. Smilin'Rarity S01E20.png|"Sorry Rarity, but your smile is way too cheesy to believe". Derpyshy S1E20.png|Flutterderp strikes again! Twilight puts a hoof in it S1E20.png|I DO has a flavor! HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png|'"Don't look behind you!!!"' Twilight puts 2 hooves in it S1E20.png|mmmmmmmm Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|"You gonna be alright there Twilight?" Staring at Twilight S1E20.png|yummay! Twilight BUT!! S1E20.png|I'm sssssssooooooooooo CRAZY!!! Twilight Sparkle long face S1E20.png|"GUUH!" Over a Barrel Spike slamming the door S01E21.png|Monsters...... Braeburn grinning S01E21.png|I think you should change your welcoming tactics a bit, Braeburn. BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|"I've never been surrounded by so many mares before...". BewilderedPinkie S01E21.png|"I have no idea what you just said". Applejack tightening Rarity's bags S1E21.png|Rarity is about to throw up... Pinkie Pie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|''"Do I like this?"'' Buffalo with lazy eyes S1E21.png|"PIE!!!" A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Show me a big smile, Rainbow. Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|"I think I'm gonna vomit..." Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Derp. Twilight shocked S01E22.png|"That is one HOT stallion over there...". Fluttershy worried as Twilight enters S01E22.png|"MY EYE!!!" NervousTwilight S01E22.png|"This is bad!" Derpin'Philomena S01E22.png|"I love you, Twilight!" The Cutie Mark Chronicles ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png|I'm freeeeee-fallin'! HurtScootaderp S01E23.png|"The pain! It makes me derp!" Apple Bloom falling out of a tree S01E23.png|Derping out of a tree. ScaredYoungFluttershy S01E23.png|"Holy moley!!!" Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|*Gasps* Twilight trying to hatch the egg S1E23.png|"Open sesame!!!" SourTwilight S01E23.png|"That was way more sour than I thought it would be...". ScaredYoungPinkie S01E23.png|So her straight hair really does make her go insane. Owl's Well That Ends Well AwokenSpike S01E24.png|It's always great to be woken up by a heart attack. ShockedSpike S01E24.png|The Everfree Forest is a terrible place to move, Spike. InhalingSpike S01E24.png|"I got this". Party of One Rarity is pretty disgusted S01E25.png|That's a new one. Twilight after being knocked into the wall by Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|The things Pinkie does to her friends... Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png|Fluttershy leaves a dent in the wall. Pinkie Pie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|Twilight surprised. Twilight the duck S01E25.png|Talk about making a "duckface." Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png|"Hai Arpplejark, can I borrows some crayons?". Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|"Could I have some more punch?" DerangedPinkie1 S01E25.png|Generally what you do not want to see before going to bed... SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|Pinkie: 1, Reality: 0 Pinkie Pie with lazy eyes speaking to rocks.png|"This is one great party!" Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|That's a little bit creepy..... SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|She's probably related to Derpy... Pinkie Pie with derpy eyes S1E25.png|"It's ok..." Pinkie Pie laying on the table with derpy eyes S1E25.png|"...Mommy will make sure no one hurts you..." DerangedPinkie&MadameLeFlour S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat eez correct Madame!" Derpy Party Pinkie under stool S01E25.png|"You heard the lady!" ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|That'll protect her from the rain... Pinkie Pie about to hug friends S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Dryer S1E26.png|Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Spike with lazy eyes after being spun around S1E26.png|"A little help, please?" Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png|"Squeeze buddies!" Twilight shaking S01E26.png|5 Twilights at once? Imagine the possibilities! Door slams behind Rarity S1E26.png|Ack!!! Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|"COME OUT!!!" Pinkie PieSqueezingOtherPartyGuests S01E26.png|"Squeeze buddies!"...again?... Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!!!" Category:Character gallery pages